Discusión:Homura Matsuo/@comment-2248043-20160714024345
This character belongs to Rgis. Please ask for permission before using Rgis's OC. There is music on this page. WIP Homura Matsuo is an OC made by Mougeki Mero and given to Rgis. Appearance She have a dark blue hair tied up in two braids. She has blue eyes and a flat bust. Personality Homura is shy and quiet and prefers to be surrounded by friends. Homura typically holds them dear to her heart, but when things get tough she can get confused and not be there for her friends when they really need her. She feels remorse for acting this way, and she tries to change for the better, but she only ends up disappointed with the results. She can be immersed in her own little world at times, making it hard to reach out to her when she becomes so distant. She can easily be brought back into reality, however. Background She has loved ice cream since she was little and has declared strawberry as her favorite. Relationships Erisa Ikuko Erisa and Homura have been friends for years and feel quite comfortable around each other. They attend the same classroom. Fano Nanoko Homura and Fano share a similar sweet nature, a penchant for writing, and a love for ice cream. The small age gap clearly means nothing to them as they try to hang out quite often. Himari Kita Homura once suspected Himari of murder, but she wasn't sure what to say about it. Himari managed to convince her that nothing was wrong and she was simply taking out the trash, but Homura still isn't sure what to make of the girl. Rie Nobuko Homura and Rie don't get along well, as Homura isn't serious enough for Rie's tastes. Rie does her best to help out Homura, but Rie's methods often don't work and neither does Homura. Rowan Linwood She caught onto his true tight-lipped nature and wants to offer free hugs to Rowan, although sometimes she's too shy to do so. Even though he tends to lie, she knows that it's only for the greater good and forgives him for it. Homura trusts him and they're quite close, so she'll run to him if she ever witnesses a murder. They enjoy talking about their favorite books together. Rowan loves to eat whatever Homura may cook. Sachiko Nagahimistu Sachiko and Homura see each other from time to time in the library, but don't talk much about books. Instead, they share a love for sweets and can sometimes be seen choosing the same desserts to eat. Homura sometimes bakes and invites Sachiko over, knowing that she'll love it. Interests Hobbies *Homura loves to read idealistic novels about lovers. *She loves to work at a nice ice cream parlor for money. *She loves cooking, and adores baking. *Homura sings often, but she isn't very good. *She takes delight in drawing, but she lacks talent. She joined the Art Club in hopes of improving her skill. Food *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is cherry vanilla. Drinks *Homura loves hot chocolate. Etc *She prefers to hang around the garden, some karaoke spots, the library, some cafes, friend's houses, the ice cream parlor, and her own home. Trivia *She attends Classroom 1-2. *Credit to DarkUchihaPrincess for making a new portrait for Homura. *Party Animal Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear